


Magical

by johannawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johannawrites/pseuds/johannawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a short story that came to my mind... It's about someone called Castiel who mets a man called Dean Winchester :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea yesterday and I thought: Which characters? And Destiel just came ot my mind... but not really destiel... well... you'll see :)

I sat there. On the window ledge. The Window wide open. The wind touching my skin. It was cold but I didn't care. My bare feet touched the edge of my camera.

The night was beautiful. It wasn't clear. It was patchy. Sometimes the clouds hid the light of the moon and sometimes they let it shine trough. Thus a few stars could throw their shallow light on the earth.

I sat there and stared up to the sky. The small window ledge maybe wasn't very comfortable but actually this didn't make a difference to me. All I wanted was to watch the clouds passing the moon and flying till they disappeared behind the horizon.

In the background there was music. Blackbird of the Beatles played. However, this wasn't the only noise you could hear. Next door I heard a man talking with someone on the phone. His balcony doors were whide open and his light was turned on. But in the biulding on the opposite site were some windows lightet up brightly, too. Others were just dark.

At the Moment no clouds hid the light of the moon, so that the light threw a shadow on the ground of my room. The man next door closed his balcony door and thus it was quiet again. To break the beautiful silence two cars drove by. One parked on the side of the road and the other turned right at the end of the street. As the woman who got out of the parking car entered the building on the opposite side and closed the door behind her, there was silence again. Except the quiet music which played from my Laptop.

I could read the clock because of the bright moon light very well and I noticed a little shocked taht it was already long after midnight. I sat more than two hours on this window ledge!

But I still couldn't free myself of this sight. It was a beautiful night. Although I loved the day, the night was special. It was simply magical. The night. The darkness. They showed things you could only see when it's dark. Stars. The Moon. These things are unique. They are wonderful and just amazing.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I heard very late someone call. ''Hey! Hey! You up there!'' It was a man's voice. Between 25 and 35? I looked around but there was nobody. Only the darkness. In this street were no street lamps. Everything was just black. ''Yes! Yes you up there!'' The voice said again. I lifted my finger and pointed at myself. ''Me?'' I said not really loud in the dark while doing this gesture.

''Yes! I just wanted to make sure that you don't want to jump, right?'' I still couldn't see someone. ''What? No! I just sit here...'' I responded. At this moment another car drove by. Finally, by the spotlights, I could recognise where this voice stood. He was directly under my window five floors under me.

''And why do you sit there?'' he asked me. I didn't have a good answer. Why did I sit there? Because I want to watch the clouds in the moon light passing by...?

''Sounds interesting!'' The man said. I didn't understand what he meant but then I noticed I said it out loud. 'Why is he talking to me?' I thought again and again.   
  
''It is!'' I finally responded. ''It's magical...'' I added really really quiet. 

How he could understand this remains a mystery to me. ''Magial huh? A nice description...''

I think he wanted to go because the voice was louder and further away as he said one last thing 

 

''I'll come again... uhm...''

 

''Castiel Novak.'' I completed. 

 

''Alright! I'll come again, Cas!''

 

''And what's your name?'' I shouted in the darkness.

 

''Dean.'' he responded. ''Dean Winchester.''


End file.
